Welcome to the Dark Side
by bbbigsis
Summary: Hermione's parents are murdered for treason and she is taken in my the Malfoy family. She has changed greatly. What could possibly happen? Placed in the seventh year. No HBP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bay window of my new room at Malfoy Manor. I had lived there most of the summer and was now considered a honorary Malfoy. Miss goody-two-shoes and the know-it-all of the Golden Trio was different. For one, I was no longer a goody-two-shoe. In fact, she was quite the opposite, about receive the Dark Mark. It all started when I arrived home after my sixth year at Hogwarts. I looked out into the stormy night as I remembered the night my parents sat me down.

Flashback

"Hermione, can you come into the dining room." Mr. Ganger yelled up the stairs then walked to the dining room.

"Coming." I skipped down the stairs and joined my parents. Seeing their serious faces, I quickly sat down, "What's up?"

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter, "Your father and I have something to tell you." She looked at her husband indicating that he should continue.

"Your mother and I are pureblood wizards Hermione. We had to hide it from you because we were on a mission for the Order." He said plainly, "However, we can't stand not telling you the truth any longer."

Before I could respond, our front door was blasted in and my parents whipped out their wands. Fighting back the wizard my parents told me to run. However, I had different ideas. Grabbing my own wand, I began to fight with my parents only to discover that they were fight aurours. I watched in horror as my parents were killed, having been hit by the Avada Kedavara. Before they could hit the ground, I apparated away.

End of Flashback

A tear rolled down my cheek as the day flashed before my mind. Somehow, I had run into Draco. After explaining what had happened, they gladly took me in as their own. It was later found out that Order members believed my parents were spies and were disposed of promptly with out trial. I think that is what officially drove me to the dark side. Wiping my face, I got up and went to the bathroom to ready for dinner. Hearing a knock on the door, I quickly washed up and opened the door to find my savoir standing in the doorway.

"'Mione you been crying again." Draco said, "You need to stop dwelling on the past. Today is a joyous occasion."

I smirked, one worthy of a Malfoy. Joyous indeed, tonight after dinner both Draco and I were to become the youngest Death Eaters and receive our Dark Marks. "Your right, the Dark Lord will not be pleased with me reminiscing with the past." I kissed his cheek in a sisterly brotherly way, "Are you escorting me to dinner?"

"Of course." Draco nodded and held out his arm.

"Then let's meet our destiny." I hooked my arm in his and headed off for dinner.

Arriving at the dinner table, we were meet with none other than the Dark Lord himself. Bowing low, I paid my respects and seen Draco doing the same in the corner of my eye. "My Lord. It is a pleasure to have you join us tonight."

"Rise my servants." Voldermort responded, "Let us have our dinner then proceed with your initiation." He went and sat down at the head of the table.

I stood up and joined him, sitting on his right as Draco sat on his left. They had done this many times over the summer and were quite accustomed to the way these dinners worked. While they ate, the Dark Lord spoke up, "I have many plans for you two. After initiation tonight, you may have your first mission as soon as tomorrow."

Both Draco and I responded in unison, "Of course my Lord." We ate the last of our dinner in silence. When the dishes were cleared, Voldermort rose and beckoned us to follow him into the den. Once we were kneeled in front of him, he pulled out his wand. "Now you two will become the youngest of my followers. Hermione, expose your arm."

I did as I was told and held it out for him. He gripped my wrist tightly and said an incantation. My skin felt like it was on fire and my bones were being broken over and over again. Despite the pain, I didn't mutter a sound. When he let go of my arm, I wanted to collapse, but held my spot and watched Draco receive his.

"Welcome new Death Eaters. Welcome to your future." Voldermort said when they were finished.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a slight pain in my arm and looked down to see the Dark Mark emerging. Jumping out of bed, I quickly got changed into my training outfit, which consisted of a knee length black skirt and tight green tank. Apparating to his location, I bowed, "Good morning my Lord." I stood as Draco appeared next to me and did the same.

The Dark Lord nodded, "Today you to will show me what you have learned this summer." He motioned to the array of weapons. "If you succeed, you may keep them and will receive a mission sooner."

I looked at the table and grabbed two daggers and strapped one to each of my thighs, underneath my skirt. Grabbing a sword, I attached the sheath to my right hip and placed the sword in it. Nodding at the Dark Lord, I went to my spot and waited for Draco. I watched as he attached his dagger to his leg and his sword to his hip. When he got to his spot, we both unsheathed our swords and bowed to each other. Standing straight, I got into my fight position with my sword high. Draco charged and brought his sword from the side. Blocking his attack, I elbowed him in the stomach and watched him stumble back. This time I went on the attack, bringing my sword down on him. He blocked locked out swords together. We each grabbed one of our daggers and began to attack. This went one for several minutes before we heard clapping and stopped. Resheathing both my dagger and sword, I turned and bowed to the Dark Lord.

"Bravo, bravo." Voldemort nodded, "You have proven yourselves, report to Lucious's study at 8 sharp to receive your first mission." He apparated away.

I fell to the floor breathing heavily, "Good fight Draco." He smirked, "Not to bad yourself 'Mione." He held out his hand to help me up and I took it.

"I'm going to take a shower." I kissed his cheek and apparated to my bedroom. Laying my sword and daggers on the bed, I stripped my clothing and headed for the bathroom contemplating what the mission could be.

After a shower, I got changed into a pair of jean capris, white tennis, and a white button up blouse that showed of my midriff. Training all summer has really helped me out. My muscles were toned but not muscular and my stomach was toned. Pulling my now smooth hair, it finally smoothed out after many years of frizz, into a loose pony tail. Nodding at my reflection in the mirror, I exited my room and headed down the hall. I noticed that Mr. Malfoy's office door was slightly ajar. On my way past, I heard him and the Dark Lord talking.

"So there is a prophecy?" Lucious asked.

The Dark Lord nodded, "Two young followers shall show themselves. The will prove their loyalty in the biggest way. Kill all the Dark Lord's opposition, they will. Fall they will and an heir shall be the result. The heir shall apprentice under the Dark Lord only to take his place."

Lucious thought this over, "So my son and Miss Granger shall.."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Yes they shall."

I covered my mouth and ran outside into the garden. Collapsing against the tree in my favorite place, I thought over what I just heard. I would have to produce an heir with Draco. Yes we had become close, but not that close. Also, killing the opposition. That included Potter. Closing my eyes, I felt a presence near and looked to see Draco standing there with his arms crossed. "Now what is it this time?"

I smiled and stood up, "Nothing has happened. I just needed some fresh air. What are you doing out here?"

Draco gave his famous smirk, "I can't walk in my own gardens."

"Quit playing and just tell me." I crossed my arms and raise a brow.

Draco nodded, "The Dark Lord has requires our presence in my father's study. I have come to escort you." He held out his hand for me to take. I chuckled and took his hand. As we walked back to the house, I thought about a life with Daco and realized I wouldn't mind it.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just how much of the truth I have uncovered this summer. Draco, you have been a good friend." I answered him.

Draco nodded, "I'm glad to have been of service."

We arrived at the office door and knocked. Hearing a stiff come in, Draco opened and held the door open and held it for me. When we entered, we bowed to the Dark Lord.

"Stand my servants. I have a mission for you tonight. If you are successful, I have good news for you both to hear." Voldemort sneered.

We both nodded and I responded, "I would gladly accept the mission my Lord." Draco nodded in agreement.

Voldemort smiled, "Good. You two are to kill a traitor by the name of Lawrence Sasbuger."

We both nodded and this time Draco responded, "It shall be done before midnight my Lord." With that, we were dismissed and sent off to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dressed in my mission attire, a knee length black skirt, black turtle neck, black stockings, and black leather knee high boots. My wand was in its holster on my right calf inside the boot. My daggers were strapped under my skirt and my sword was in its sheath on my hid. After tying my hair into a loose pony tail, I leaned against the wall in the main hall at Malfoy Manor.

Draco was getting his usual hugs from his mother and shoulder pats from his father. I couldn't watch because it reminded me of my parents. He was wearing a black turtle neck that clung to his body, black slacks that hung lose but not to lose, and black boots. His daggers were in his boots and sword on his hip. His wand was in its holster on his left arm. When he was finished, he strutted over.

"Let's go." He said in his serious tone that he got during training. Which I now suspected will get during our missions to. I nodded and apparated to a park down the street from our target. We were going to dispose of our target then run back here. A portkey would be waiting for us and would take us right to the Dark Lord. Landing, I heard Draco appear next to me. Looking around, I noticed a muggle couple staring at us in fear. I sneered and nodded at Draco. We needed to dispose of them.

Walking up calmly, I pulled out a dagger and sliced the guy's neck. Watching him fall to the ground and struggle to breathe through the blood, the girls took off. Draco took care of her. He ran after and rounded her at the swings. Staring into her eyes, he grabbed a swing. Throwing as hard as he could, it hit her neck and broke it. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. I turned back to my guy and seen the fear of death in his eyes. Putting my dagger away, I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him.

"I hope you had a nice life muggle. **Avada Kedavra." I watched the green bolt hit him and smirked. Putting my wand away, I nodded at Draco and we headed for out target.**

**Reaching the target's house, Draco and I looked into the window. Lawrence was sweet talking some chick that was sitting on her lap. For some reason I could tell she was a muggle and it disgusted me that a pureblood such as him would even touch her. Easing over to the door, I found it was unlocked. Opening it slowly, I eased my way in with Draco right behind me. I snuck along the walls until I was at the living room door. I grabbed my dagger and threw it, hitting the muggle in the back of the head. Lawrence jumped up and dropped her to the floor and grabbed for his wand.**

**"Don't even try it Lawrence." Draco turned around the door with his wand out, pointing at his heart. "You are sweet talking muggles now?"**

**Lawrence raised his hand, "Never. I was preparing her for the Lord. I...I...I was taking her to him to be killed."**

**I came out with my other dagger twirling in my finger, "Now you think we are going to believe you?" I went and pulled my dagger out of the girls head and wiped it on her shirt. "The Dark Lord isn't happy with you Lawrence. We have been sent to dispose of you. The question is, how painfull should we make it?"**

**Lawrence got on his knees and begged, "Oh please. Just take me to him. I will take his punishment."**

**"This is his punishment Lawrence. Good bye your filthy blood traitor." Draco smirked, "Avada Kedavara." The green bolt hit him and he fell lifeless.**

**I put my daggers away and nodded at him as he put his wand away. We exited out the back door and I pointed my wand up, "Morsmordre." Once the Dark Mark was up, we both ran for the park, sticking to the shadows.**

**Arriving back at the park, I smirked to find the muggle police looking over the scene we left behind. I went to grab my wand to do more damage, but was stopped by Draco.**

**"We don't have the time." He hissed as he grabbed my hand and made me touch a rusted can. I felt the familiar feeling of something pulling me by my navel. **

**When the sensation was over, we both landed in front of the Dark Lord and bowed our headed, "The mission is complete." We both recited.**

**"Good. I also hear you had some fun." Voldemort nodded.**

**I nodded, "Yes, my Lord. Two muggles saw us appearate. We took care of them"**

**"Excellent." Voldemort smirked, "Now for your reward. You and Mr. Malfoy are engaged. You will be married a week after you graduate from Hogwarts."**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and ran last nights events through my mind. Looking down at my left hand, I seen the engagement ring that Draco gave me after The Dark Lord announced our engagement. It was a silver snake that wrapped its way around my finger. Right below the head, which it nose was pointing towards the tip of my finger, was a good size diamond surrounded by small emeralds. The sight itself reminded me of Slytherin, which, as of yesterday, I have been resorted into. How they managed that, I don't know but its better than sharing a dorm with the Gryffindors. Sighing, I got out of the bed and looked at the time. Six o'clock. I had two hours until breakfast. I went to my bay window and sat down on the bench. Opening the window, I looked out in time to watch the end of the sun rise.

'How ironic.' I thought. The sun rises on a new day and a new life. Closing my eyes as the breeze hit me, I took a deep breathe. 'Now to start this life off right.' I got up and got changed into my training outfit. Apparating into the training room, I got out my wand and said a few spells. Pulling out my daggers, I nodded as music started and dummies came up.

"_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah"_

I turned to the first dummy and spinned kicked the head, breaking its neck. As it feel the next one came up, I ran at it and flipped over, driving both daggers into its neck while I was above it. I landed on the ground and sliced the neck of the next dummy.

"_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end"_

A dummy popped up fifteen feet from me. I threw my dagger up into the air and pulled my wand, "Diffindo." I watching it split in half as I replaced my wand and grabbed the falling dagger. I thrust it behind me right into the heart of the dummy behind me.

"_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite"_

Pulling the dagger out, I spun it and threw it at the dummy that came up in front of me, hitting it in between the eyes. I flipped and jumped on top of the next dummy, breaking its neck with my thighs. Jumping down as the dummy disappeared; I threw my second dagger into a dummy's heart and pulled out my wand.

"_You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground" _

"Accio daggers." I put my wand away and caught my two daggers. Twirling them in my hands, I threw one into one dummy's head and the other into another. I smirked and caught my breath as the song ended.

"_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite"_

I placed my daggers in their holders just as one of my favorite songs came on. Closing my eyes, I began to move slowly to the music. Running my hands up and down my sides slowly, I swayed side to side with the music. As the music picked up, I increased the tempo. I dipped down and came back up. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Draco. I leaned against him as I moved. The dance became slow and sensual. When I dipped, he followed. When I rose, he came. Every move was replicated exactly as if he knew what I was doing. When the music stopped, I leaned back my head and our lips brushed against each other. I was about to lean into the kiss when I heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." The Dark Lord stood in the door way, "You two will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to ready for your final year."

We both jumped back and bowed. "Yes My Lord."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down at my bay window, staring out into the sunset. After training, I had apparated up to my room to think. 'If the Dark Lord hadn't of interrupted us, would I have kissed Draco? If so, how far would I have gone? How much do I like Draco? Do I love him?'

These thought had been swimming through my mind. I had told the house elves I wasn't feeling well, so my meals were brought up to me. After much thought, I had determined that I would have kissed him. As for how far, who knows?

"Miss," An elf squeaked from the door, "Mister Draco sent Lefty to make sure you're decent. He says he is coming in two minutes to talk to you."

"Okay Lefty." I dismissed the elf and went to the bathroom. After washing my face and reapplying my makeup there was a knock at the door, "Come in Draco." I came out into the room to see him close the door and walk over to the window.

"To what do I owe this visit?" I asked leaning against the wall and crossed my arms.

Draco turned and smiled, "Just came to see if you are truly sick or just hiding from me." He walked over and placed a kissed on my cheek, "Well you're not sick."

"No." I smiled, "I was just thinking about what all we have to do. Get married, have a kid, and somewhere in there kill the Order." I smirked, "Should be fun."

He laughed, "There is the 'Mione I know. Don't worry about it; it will all fall in place." He pulled me in for a hug, which I accepted. I pulled semi out and looked into his eyes. We slowly leaned towards each other. My lips brushed against his. I went to lean closer when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss, Mister. Master Malfoy requests both your presences in the garden in full gear." Lefty squeak from the other side of the door. "There is an intruder on the property."

I flew out of his arms and transfigured my clothing into my mission clothing. I grabbed my daggers and sword then apparated out to the garden. I looked around to see Draco arrive and Lucious waiting for them.

"There is an intruder. He or she is running through the woods now. Capture whoever it is and bring them back to be interrogated." Lucious barked at them.

I nodded and took off. Running after whoever it was, I tore through the brush. Finally catching up with her, I upped my speed and ran after my prey, Draco right behind me. I gave him the signal and he ran around her and we boxed her in. I threw a dagger, catching her knee, and watched her fall into the dirt. Grinning, I walked up to her and spinned her around.

"Luna?" I was shocked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Draco walked up, "What the fuck, Looney."

Luna laughed, "I should ask you the same Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and I have wondered where you disappeared to."

I stood up and shoved her against a tree. Pinning my dagger against her neck, I hissed, "Answer the question?"

"I am a member of the Order on a mission. I was assigned to find you. The Order wishes to induct you as a member." Luna smiled.

I glared at her, "Why would I want to become a member of a group that killed my parents? I am no longer affiliated with that group you here!" I could see Draco smirked out of the corner of my eyes and I remembered what we were to do. Backing up, I threw her forehead, "March. I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to meet you."

Luna shrugged, "Maybe another time. Bye." She apparated away.

"Fuck!" I yelled and turned to Draco, "What shall we do now?"

"Tell the Dark Lord the truth. He should be pleased to hear she has been sent to inform them we have their precious Hermione." Draco smiled.

I laughed, "Yes. To see Potter's face when he hears what I have become."


	6. Chapter 6

I threw the Flo powder into the fire and shouted, "Diagon Alley." Landing, I straightened my black mini-skirt and brushed the ash of my black shirt that said "Devil Child" in green letters. I walked away from the fire in my knee high black boots just as Draco stepped out of the fire. I watched him brush the ash off his silk green button up shirt and black trousers. The shirt had a few button undone, it was enough for you to imagine what lay beneath.

"You ready?" Draco smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

"More than ready." I wrapped my arm in his and started off, "The sooner we finish the better." We walked down Diagon Alley, receiving a few looks and whispers. I smirked to realize how much I had changed over the summer. Going into the robe shop, we were confronted with a red head male getting fitted.

"Look, the weasel is getting new robes." Draco announced, "What happened weasel? Family sold the house for a few galleons?" I grinned and laughed softly.

"Shut up ferret!" Ron barked back and turned to face him. He froze to see me on Draco's arm, "'Mione? So…so… what Luna said was true?"

"Depends on what she said doesn't it weasel?" I smirked and Draco chuckled besides me.

Ron's draw dropped, "What has happened to you 'Mione? What did the ferret do to you?"

I glared at him, "Draco saved me weasel. He showed me the light, well I should say dark. He showed me how wrong I have been." I let go of Draco and walked up to Ron. Looking him right in the eye, "And being bad feels good." I spun on my heels and walked out, "Come Draco. We will go somewhere that filth doesn't shop."

"See you later weasel." Draco sneered and we both left a gapping Ron on the fitting stool. After we got down the alley a little ways, Draco clapped. "Hermione, I never thought you one to pick on the weak."

I turned to him and smiled, "It was fun actually. Now I see why you did so all these years. Evil never felt so good."

We were able to finish our shopping and return to the Manor without encountering more filth. I was up in my room watching the house elves pack my stuff for the train tomorrow when my mark burned. Transfiguring my clothes to my training one, I apparated to the Dark Lord's location and bowed, "My Lord?"

"Lets wait for young.. Ah there he is." Voldemort said as Draco apparated next to me and bowed. "Now to discuss your objectives for your last school year. As you know Hermione, you have been resorted into Slytherin. However, you won't be bunking in the dungeons. Both of you have received Head Boy/Girl." He nodded, "You two will begin to work on your destinies. Remember the prophecy. Also, I would like my heir to be conceived by the end of the school year. Any questions?"

My mind buzzed, 'I have to have a child with Draco. By the end of the year.' I shook my head, "No my Lord. I completely understand."

Draco nodded, "Understood My Lord."

Voldemort grinned, "Excellent. You two are dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in the Head's compartment. My legs crossed and head leaned back with my eyes closed. I was already wearing the school skirt and white shirt. My daggers were strapped to my thighs under the skirt and my wand in its carrier in my right knee high boot. I had placed a disillusion charm over my left arm so that I may wear short sleeves and still hide my dark mark from the Order brats. Opening my eyes, I looked at Draco, who was sitting besides me, and shook my head. He was sharpening his dagger in plain sight.

"Do you want to be caught?" I hissed at him.

He just rolled his eyes and placed his dagger in his boot and pulled his pants over the handle. "Happy now?"

"Very much so." I joked and smiled. However the smiled quickly faded when I heard a shrill cry coming towards the compartment.

"Drakie-poo!" The compartment door opened, "How was your…" Pansy's eyes narrowed when she spotted me sitting next to Draco. "What is the mudblood doing here?"

I wanted to laugh but just rolled my eyes, "Ahh... Look what the cat drug in. A poor excuse for a purebood."

"What are you talking about mudblood? You have no right to speak to me, let alone look at me." Pansy countered.

I looked around, "Excuse me, but were you talking to me? I don't see any mudbloods here." Draco was snickering besides me but didn't offer any help.

Pansy looked like she was constipated, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU FILTHY LITTE MUDBLOOD!"

I was up and out of the seat and had her pinned to the wall with a dagger to her neck before she could mutter one more word. "I am not a mudblood. I am a pureblood, follower of the Dark Lord and fiancé to a Malfoy." I undid the disillusion charm to show her my mark, "If you have a problem with it, run and cry to your mother." I let her go and resheathed my dagger. Sitting back down calmly, I placed my hand on Draco's knee and smirked. Pansy was ghost white with the biggest face of bewilderment I have ever seen.

"But... but... Drakie-poo, you and I were supposed to get married." Pansy looked on the verge of tears.

Draco laughed, "No Pansy. I never did like you. You are an annoying pug faced bitch. And unless you want to break the Dark Lord's orders, you and I will never, thank god, NEVER be married."

I sneered, "Now get your pug face out of our compartment before I kick you ass out."

There were tears running down Pansy's face as she ran out of the compartment, slamming the door shut when she left. I smirked and settle back into my chair. "That was entertaining."

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "To think we get to do that all year."

"Sounds like fun." I smirked and went to relax only to have it interrupted by the compartment door being opened.

"Get your arms off her Ferret." Harry narrowed his eyes and had his wand in his hand to his side. "Come on Hermione. I will take you to friends."

I rolled my eyes and seen Draco do the same. "Seems we can't have a moment of privacy Draco."

Draco nodded and turned to Harry, "Leave Potter. Your kind is not welcome here."

"Shut up Ferret. I'm talking to Hermione." Harry turned to me and held out his hand, "Come on 'Mione."

I shook my head and slapped away his hand, "And he was talking to you Potter. Now leave before I force you out." I stand up and pull my wand out, "Now Potter."

Harry look down right pissed and Draco was laughing his ass off behind me. I raised my wand and point it at him, "Leave Potter."

Harry turned and stormed out of the compartment. I smirked and closed the door. After putting a good locking charm on it, I return to my seat.

"Wright, Billy." I watch as a young brown eyed brown haired boy sit down on the sorting stool. As soon as the hat touched his head it yelled out Gryffindor. Luckily he was the last one because I was beginning to get hungry and the stone seats were not very comfortable. I cross my arms and try to get as comfortable as possible as I watch Dumbledore stand up. "Tuck in!" He sat back down and the tables filled with the delicious Hogwarts food.

The Slytherin table was much different from the Gyrffindor table. Instead of the mindless chatter, you ate in relative silence. That is if you could ignore the slurps and grunts coming from Crabbe and Golye. I rolled my eyes and went on eating; ignoring the curious glares you received from you new fellow house mates. I made a mental note to have Snape make a formal announcement to the house that you were in fact a pureblood. When the food finally disappeared, I shifted in my seat and looked up at Dumbledore as he stood to make his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I want to welcome back the old students and say welcome to our new. Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Also, Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you to look on his door for the list of all items forbidden in the school." Dumbledore smiled, "I would also like to introduce you to our new DADA teach, well not exactly new. Please welcome Professor Lupin back into our ranks. As for our heads this year. Please applaud Mr. Draco Malfoy our head boy and Miss Hermione Granger our head girl, both are from the wonderful house of Slytherin. Now enough of my blabber. Perfects please lead your houses to the dormitory and would Head girl and boy please wait for me so I may take you to your dorm."

Draco and I sat back and watched everyone leave noisily. I noticed the glares the Gyrffindors were giving me as they passed silently. 'What ever.' I thought as they passed by. When the hall was finally empty, Draco and I stood up and went up to Dumbledore.

"Yes, now let's go to your dorm." Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eye. He lead us don the hall and up a flight of stairs. He stopped in front of a painting of a young girl in a pink hoop dress playing with a white kitten.

"Password?" The girl asked in a cheerful voice.

Dumbledore grinned, "I like white fluffy kittens." The portrait opened and he walked in. I chuckled and tried to imagine Draco having to say hat password as we followed in. "The password can be changed once a month, just tell the portrait that you are doing so." Dumbledore smiled, "And I leave you to your room." He turned and left.

I look around at the Slytherin decorated room. Above the fire place were portraits of both me and Draco in our uniforms. You each had your own rooms, his door with a silver plague with his name and mine the same. Going to my door, I whispered my password 'Vengeance' and walked in. I find it was very nicely decorated in my favorite colors, dark purple and midnight blue. Our bathroom was a conjoined one with a small swimming pool for a tub, two showers, and two sinks. I went back to my room and changed into my favorite pajamas and jump into the queen size bed, drifting off into sleep quickly.


End file.
